


His Favorite Deputy Ch.4

by TinyBear93



Series: His Favorite Deputy(Toy Story) [4]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Forgiveness, Gen, friends - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBear93/pseuds/TinyBear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Deputy Ch.4

I grinned, and walked up to the suddenly-ecstatic group of toys and  
smiled big.  
"So, what do y'all wanna do?" I asked, and immediately, Slinky sprang  
up.  
"Oh, oh I know!" he said, and he scurried under the bed, dragging out an  
old, dusty checkers board, with all the pieces still in place. I giggled.  
"Sure, Slink! I'll let you be red!" I said, and his tail started wagging a mile  
a minute.

"You're an alright gal!" he said, and he pushed the board the rest of the  
way onto the floor. I sat Indian-style on the black piece end of the board, and  
we played. Slink was having so much fun, I think we must have played three  
games. Next, the Little Green Men wanted to play, so I found Andy's little  
crane toy, and set it out. I took turns cranking the "claw" and picking up  
each one of them, at which point of being lifted they would each say,  
"I have been chosen!" excitedly, before I lowered them back down to the floor.  
They enjoyed that for a while, and then Rex was begging me to play the Buzz  
Lightyear video game with him. I went to the TV and sat down with the # 2  
controller(in other words, playing Zurg), and we went at it. I won every  
game.

"Aww, I'm never gonna defeat Zurg!" he whined. I gave him a pat.  
"Don't worry, you'll get it, good always wins in the end." I assured  
him, and he smiled. Next, Potatohead and Hamm wanted me to play  
Battleship, so we all rotated, Hamm against me, then Potatohead against  
me, then Hamm against Potatohead, and I checked for cheating. All Jessie  
really wanted to do was dance, so we put on some country music, Clint  
Black I believe, and we twirled around the hardwood floor, just getting  
crazy.  
We danced until we both fell on the floor laughing, and couldn't dance  
anymore. I got up off the floor, trying to collect myself, and I just happened  
to spot Woody sitting up on the bed. I didn't know for how long, but he had  
been looking down at me with this look of pride on his face, like me playing  
with the others had made him feel like he'd won a race.

I smiled up at him, and he quickly broke his gaze, looking around nervously.  
Just then, Buzz came walking up to me. He cleared his throat.  
"Oh, hey Buzz!" I said.  
"Hey, uh, come up here I'd like to show you something." He said with a  
smile, and he pointed up to the bed. "Get on my back." I did what he said, and  
awkwardly climbed onto his back, as he scaled the bed. We got to the top.  
"Just keep holding on." He said, and as badly as I wanted to shift, I  
didn't move. He walked over to the footboard, and climbed up on the ball  
at the end of the bedpost. He bent his knees a few times.

"Um…Buzz? What are we-" but before I could get the question out,  
He leaped down.  
"DOINGGGG!!" I immediately freaked out. We bounced on a ball on  
The floor, and Buzz landed on the little car on the orange toy track, and we  
went flying upside down, then ramping up, and doing another flip in the air.  
I screamed the entire time we were in motion, and when we hit the ground,  
I hyperventilated, clinging to Buzz' battery pack.

"Now, how was that for falling with style?" he said, with a grin, but I  
couldn't speak. "…Y/N, you ok?" he asked.  
"Y-yeah…I'm fine…I…" then I realized I was stable on my feet. "S-solid  
ground!!" I said pathetically, and dropped to my knees.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" he apologized.  
"No, it's fine just…go on about your business, I'm fine…" I sort of doubted  
my own words. He accepted it, and went on his way. While I was still relishing the  
ground, I didn't realize how close I was to Buster, and I looked up to see Woody,  
straightening his hat, and climbing up on Buster's back. He looked down at  
me, and smiled, reaching his hand out to me, it was time for me to ride  
Buster.


End file.
